


5 times Taemin didn’t tell Jonghyun and 1 time he did

by katrinawritesthings



Series: Demon au [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, gwi being satan is... important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: anonymous asked: JongTae- demon Taemin and human Jonghyun? :) Taemin finally wants to reveal his real self to Jonghyun but something keeps interupting him from doing it and when he almost given up on that, Jonghyun just somehow sees it himself..where that something is taemin bein a fuckign wimp lmao





	5 times Taemin didn’t tell Jonghyun and 1 time he did

1

“Hey, babe, remember when you asked me what my boss was like, and I said she was a pretty cool chick? Yeah, I lied. She’s not cool, she’s hot. Like, literally hot. Because she lives in the firey depths of the underworld. Because she’s the devil. Like, Satan. Is my boss. I work for Satan. I’m a demon.”

Taemin grins at himself in the mirror for approximately two seconds before he deflates, head hanging between his shoulders. Jonghyun’s never gonna buy that. Even though it’s true. And even if he did believe him, he’s like, ninety-seven percent sure that his demon status would be a dealbreaker. Ugh. He never meant for their relationship to go this far. Jonghyun was just some cute human he met the _one time_ he didn’t feel like going to his regular demon club and went to a human one instead. He was just supposed to fuck Jonghyun at his place that one night and then never see him again. None of this falling in love bullshit was supposed to happen.

But then it did, and now its five months later and Taemin is in so fucking deep it’s almost scary. He just can’t fucking handle the way Jonghyun looks at him sometimes. So sweet. So innocent. So happy. Fuck humans their pure, oblivious, trusting hearts. Fuck Jonghyun for making him feel this way. For making him be so fucking in love and so fucking _devoted_ to someone. He swears just the other day he almost burned another human alive just for looking at Jonghyun weirdly. He knows that that can’t be healthy.

A quick glance at the little puppy clock--a fucking _clock_ shaped like a _puppy_ , how the fuck did he find the cutest human being on this _planet_ _-_ -next to their toothbrushes tells Taemin that he’s been hiding out in this bathroom for almost ten minutes. Shit. There’s only so long Jonghyun is willing to stare at a paused movie screen. Taemin groans, rubbing his hands over his face. He needs to tell Jonghyun. He needs to tell him _tonight._ He can’t keep hiding this from him. He’s going to stop hiding like a fucking baby, march right out of this bathroom, tower over Jonghyun all snuggled up on the couch, look him in the eye, and tell it to him bluntly.

He takes another few moments to really push himself to go outside, creeps meekly through the hallways, eases himself back onto the couch and under the blankets so as to not disturb Jonghyun’s comfort, and mumbles a soft, little, gentle, “Hey, pretty.”

Nailed it.

“Oh--” Jonghyun stops mid-hum of surprise to shiver violently for a second. “Hey,” he continues after shaking his head with a little laugh. Taemin presses a kiss to his plush lips.

“Are you cold?” he asks, shifting the blankets so more are covering his boyfriend. Jonghyun shakes his head and gives him back the slack.

“No, it was just one of those random shivers like you’re being possessed by Satan, you know?” he grins.

“Oh, Satan can’t possess you without your permission,” Taemin says, flapping a hand dismissively. “And to be honest, she doesn’t do jack shit for herself. She makes all of her underlings possess people for her.”

“Wait, what?” Jonghyun blinks at Taemin in confusion and it takes Taemin a painfully long moment to realize--fuck. He fucked up. Fuck fuck fuck. That wasn’t how he was supposed to say it. He wasn’t ready. He’s not prepared. That shiver Jonghyun got was probably from him, too. Shit, shit, sh--”She?” Jonghyun asks. “I thought Satan was a dude.”

Oh. _Oh._ Jonghyun didn’t--that wasn’t what he meant. Of course it wasn’t. He was confused about something else. Taemin’s heart stops trying to beat it’s way out of his chest so ferociously, but he’s still panicking. What the fuck does he way? He should shrug it off. That’s what he should do. Just act like he just likes saying “she” because it makes more sense for Satan to be a badass queen. Humans like badass queens, right?

“Fuck no, dude. She can change her appearance at will and she’s been presenting as a woman for the past, like, thousand years.”

What the fuck. What the fuck-- _what the fuck_ was that? That was the exact opposite of what he was supposed to say. Fuck fuck fuck. He’s so bad at this. Somewhere down below Gwiboon is laughing her smug genderfluid ass off. Jonghyun’s lips quirk into a little smile and he cocks an amused brow.

“How do you know all of this shit about Satan?” he asks curiously. Uh. Fuck.

“Um,” Taemin says. Because he’s a demon. Because he works for Satan and knows her personally and just got new orders from her less than two days ago, which he still has yet to finish because he’s been out with Jonghyun instead. “Just, you know, random trivia,” he says. “Wanna, um--wanna get back to the movie?”

He is so weak. He can’t do this right now. He’ll figure out some way to tell Jonghyun later, when he’s not all relaxed and cute and reaching one little hand out of a bundle of blankets to reach for the remote. For now, he just presses a little kiss to Jonghyun’s shoulder and focuses on the tv.

2

Taemin shouldn’t be here. He really shouldn’t be here with Jonghyun--not today, at least. He caught some bullshit cold earlier this week from one of his jobs and it’s making it really dangerous for him to be around Jonghyun. Not because he’s worried about Jonghyun getting sick or anything (he doesn’t think demon sicknesses can be transferred to humans), but because he just keeps sneezing. And every time he sneezes, he teleports.

It’s a common side effect of sneezes for those creatures who can teleport, and it’s only a few inches in any direction. Usually, the only problem he has with it is when he sometimes teleports up and falls gracelessly to the floor after. Now, though, with Jonghyun having been in the same room with him pretty much all day, it’s really fucking stressful. He has held back an unhealthy amount of sneezes so far today. Jonghyun just thinks he’s all stuffed up and has insisted on making him tea and soup and bundling him up in fluffy sweaters and cute scarves. Taemin is even more in love with him than before.

They’re sitting at Jonghyun’s kitchen table right now, Taemin listening intently as Jonghyun talks on about how one time in college he dated this dude that could break walnuts with just one finger. Taemin is interested, really, and he wants to tell Jonghyun about how he can roast a walnut with just one finger, but what would involve explaining _why_ he has that particular skill and he’s just too sick for that right now. He swears that that’s the only reason.

That and--holy shit--and that he’s about to fucking sneeze again, and this one he can tell he won’t be able to hold back. Fuck. Fuck fuck shit, what the fuck does he do? Jonghyun is looking right at him and he’s about to shimmer out of sight and reappear somewhere else in the fucking kitchen. Fuck, fuck, fuck--

“What time is it?” he blurts out over Jonghyun’s story, and holy shit, he could not have cut that closer. He sneezes just as Jonghyun turns to glance at the microwave clock behind him. He teleports barely three inches to his left and a little bit up; that’s enough for him to fall onto the edge of his chair and topple with it to the floor. Oh, shit.

“Did you just….” Jonghyun says quietly, and Taemin doesn’t even have to look up from where he’s sprawled out on the cold tile to know that he’s fucked. Jonghyun saw him teleport, fuck. He groans, sitting up weakly and rubbing his hair out of his face.

“I can, um, expl--”

“You fucking _sneezed_ yourself out of your _chair,_ ” Jonghyun squeaks, and Taemin can barely believe it when he sees that Jonghyun is muffling giggles into his hand. “Oh my fucking god,” Jonghyun says. His giggles quickly turn into laughter, loud, gorgeous, musical, not suspicious laughter, and he gets out of his own chair to kneel down next to Taemin. “Are you okay?” he asks, holding Taemin’s hands, petting through his hair, still laughing his precious laugh. Taemin isn’t even mad. He’s just relieved that Jonghyun didn’t see what actually happened. He manages a smile and lets Jonghyun pull him to his feet, lets Jonghyun support his sick frame.

“I’m good,” he mumbles honestly. He thinks Jonghyun’s laugh could cure a small village. If he keeps it up, Taemin should be healed in no time. And then maybe he’ll be able to tell Jonghyun the real reason why he fell.

3

Jonghyun is so cute. Jonghyun is so fucking cute if Taemin could die so easily he probably would. He can’t handle this. Jonghyun is sleepy and ruffled and all bundled up in one of Taemin’s own hoodies. It fucking _swamps_ him and only his fingers are sticking out of the sleeves to hold the mug of coffee that Taemin made for him. His eyes are droopy. His hair is messy. His smile is tiny and his voice is tinier. Taemin is going to fucking implode. He’s trying to make Jonghyun a nice breakfast here, but he can’t fucking pay attention because his fucking ethereal being of a boyfriend is too distracting. He’s going to--

“Ow,” he hisses, frowning at his finger incredulously. He cut himself. “Fuck,” he mumbles, putting the knife down and inspecting the black that oozes from his finger.

Wait. Fuck. Humans don’t bleed black, do they? They bleed red. Fuck fuck fuck--

“Are you okay?” Jonghyun hums sleepily from the table. _Fuck_.

“Uh--yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” he says quickly, scrambling his free hand over the counters for a--not a cloth, that would stain--for a paper towel. “I just, um, I nicked myself with the knife. No big deal.”

“You’re cut?” Jonghyun asks, and even as sleepy as he is, he sounds worried. Taemin hears the scrape of his chair against the floor and curses silently. There is literally no way that Jonghyun wouldn’t freak the fuck out if he saw _black_ blood dripping onto his cutting board.

“Um--can you go get me a bandaid?” he says quickly, before Jonghyun can come peep over his shoulder. Fuck, he wishes he could heal himself like some of the other demons. Jonghyun agrees easily and shuffles off towards the bathroom, leaving Taemin to breathe a sigh of relief. Ugh. He pulls the paper towel away and grimaces at the black staining it. He crumples that one up and sticks his hand so far down the trash can to hide it that he wouldn’t be surprised if someone from back home decided to high five it. His finger is still kind of bleeding, so he turns the faucet on and lets it wash over his hand, only wincing a little bit at the sting and washing little swirls of black slither down the drain. It should be fine by the time Jonghyun gets back. He thinks. It wasn’t that deep of a cut.

He’s hastily rinsing off the knife and wiping black off of the cutting board with another paper towel when Jonghyun returns, a little puppy-decorated bandaid in his cute fingers. Taemin smiles gratefully and turns to take it only when he’s got the new paper towel wrapped around his finger as well. He turns away from Jonghyun to peel off the covers and wrap it carefully around his finger, making sure the entire cut is covered up. When he turns back to throw away the garbage, Jonghyun takes his finger in his hands and presses a tiny little kiss to the tip.

Taemin thinks he’s going to fucking melt.

4

“Yo, fuckboy.”

Taemin squeaks the most embarrassing squeak he’s ever squeaked and drops his phone into his fries. And then he makes the most disgusted noise he’s ever made in his life at the woman that just fucking flared into existence on the opposite end of the table. The little, slightly sticky table in the middle of the food court at the mall.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” he snaps, with absolutely no respect for the fact that Gwiboon is his boss and like, literally the devil. He glances over his shoulder towards the entrance of the bathrooms where Jonghyun disappeared off to not even a minute ago, just to check. He can’t have his boyfriend walking out and seeing him just sitting here with the fucking queen of the underworld. Gwiboon raises one of her perfectly drawn eyebrows and steals one of his fries.

“No, what are _you_ doing here?” she asks. “This isn’t what I told you to do last night.” She steals another fry before Taemin can flap her hand away with a puffy-lipped pout. Yeah, okay, he was supposed to be out collecting a soul or some shit, but. Jonghyun wanted him to come over. Soul collecting doesn’t even take that much time. Like, an hour, tops. He was gonna do it when he dropped Jonghyun off at his work later. And besides--

“You don’t even remember what you wanted me to do,” he grumbles. She has like, a hundred more underlings on his level. And thousands more that are even less important than him. She burns his hand with a fingertip when he tries to stop her from taking another fry and scoffs as he hisses and flaps the sting away.

“I know it wasn’t to sit here in the mall sharing fries and little blushes with your human boyfriend,” Gwiboon says. Taemin opens his mouth, then closes it with another pout. She’s got him there. “Who you still haven’t even told about your non-humanness,” she adds pointedly. Taemin grimaces. He’s getting around to it. “You are not getting around to it,” she says. “You’ve not been getting around to it for like, seven months. It’s pathetic. You are so whipped.”

“Will you stop listening to my thoughts?” Taemin asks incredulously. “It’s fucking creepy.” He hates when she does that. She just raises a brow at him again, so he thinks the most vile thing possible with an angry little frown. She laughs softly, leaning back in Jonghyun’s chair.

“That was rude,” she says. Taemin thinks an even ruder thing with a humph. “Human boy is coming back,” she points out next, nodding over Taemin’s shoulder at the bathrooms. Taemin’s eyes go wide as he glances back there too, spotting the cute sweater he bought for Jonghyun half an hour ago easily in the crowd. He whips back around to face Gwiboon with pleading eyes.

“Get out of here,” he hisses, not at all amused with how she only lazily steals another fry. Even if she wasn’t sin incarnate, he wouldn’t want Jonghyun to see her with him. She’d probably make Taemin introduce her to him as his boss and drop really fucking heavy, obvious hints for an hour. She couldn’t possibly be that evil, though. He thinks. “He’s gonna see you,” he whines when she continues to make no move to get up. Jonghyun is just a few tables away when she finally stands, smirking like a fuck.

“Relax, fuckboy,” she says. “You know I’m invisible to everyone else. Don’t forget about your job.” She wiggles her eyebrows when Jonghyun finally reaches their table and conjures up her pretentious, unnecessary flames to mask her teleportation out. Taemin glares at the spot where she disappeared. He forgot about the invisibility thing. All that means is that literally everyone else in the food court now thinks he was just sitting there and fucking talking to himself. Ugh.

“Did you miss me?” Jonghyun asks as he sits himself down and props his chin up in his hands. Taemin finds his lips immediately curving back into a soft little smile. He’s so precious. How could he not miss him?

“I saved you some fries,” he says, pushing what’s left of the fries Gwiboon was stealing across the table. Over his shoulder, he catches Gwiboon leaning against one of the little nail polish kiosks, shaking her head at him with her smug little smirk.

What a piece of shit boss.

5

For all of the times that Taemin desperately wished Jonghyun would stop being so fucking cute, it’s times like this that he really, really wishes Jonghyun would start being cute again.

Why the fuck is he such a power bottom? Who told him he could be so aggressive, so demanding, let his voice dip into that low, growly register that pulls all of Taemin’s aggression out in an effort to match? Taemin digs his nails into the backs of Jonghyun’s thighs, leaving little marks that are probably nothing compared to what Jonghyun’s doing to himself. He’s got his own hands under his knees, holding himself open for the way Taemin pounds his cock inside of his ass. He keeps demanding that Taemin does more, that he fucks him harder, deeper, better, but it’s all Taemin can do to restrain himself. If he gets any more worked up, he won’t be able to keep his horns down anymore.

They’re not too noticeable, a little on the small and nubby side--other demons give him shit for them, but they’re a lot easier for him to hide. Except for when every single move and noise that Jonghyun makes only fuels the fire inside of him, makes him want to use his demon strength to really pin Jonghyun down and show him just how well he can fuck him. Usually he has Jonghyun on his knees so he’s not so pressed to tone it down, but Jonghyun is looking, like, _right_ at him. Ugh.

Jonghyun is gonna be disappointed in his D game after this and it’s all Taemin’s fault because he still hasn’t plucked up the courage to confess. Maybe Gwiboon was right. Ugh, and now he’s thinking about her. He’s really not helping himself out here. He needs to fix this--make it so Jonghyun is the one doing most of the work here. He pulls out of his ass and doesn’t let him whine for more than a second before he’s leaning down and  pressing their mouths together, biting and sucking and pulling on Jonghyun’s plush lips.

“Ride me,” he breathes. It doesn’t even take a second before Jonghyun is agreeing and pushing up on his chest to switch positions. He hates to give up what control he has, but at least on his back, Taemin can tilt his head so his horns get lost in the pillows.

1

“I think it would be cool to have a demon boyfriend.”

“Wh-what?” It takes every ounce of stored grace in Taemin’s body to not upend the bowl of ice cream on his lap. A demon boyfriend? That’s--he reaches up to feel for his horns on top of his head. Maybe he let his guard down? Or maybe he has a little papercut that he doesn’t know about? Why is Jonghyun--

“Yeah, like, look.” Taemin all but throws his ice cream on Jonghyun’s bedside table and scrambles to the end of the bed so he can get a closer look at Jonghyun’s laptop on his desk. “These comics are really cute,” Jonghyun is saying, moving to the side so Taemin can see. Oh. _Oh._ It’s just some scenario comic about some twink and his demon boyfriend--who isn’t actually a real kind of demon. More of a bad stereotype that humans have. He slips off of the bed and leans over Jonghyun’s shoulder and scrolls through the panels, laughing softly about the blatant inaccuracies and coincidental similarities.

“You, um, you think it would be cool?” he asks, as casually as he could ever hope to manage. Jonghyun grins with a little shrug, scrolling back to reread one.

“Yeah, like, slumber parties in hell, cool demon powers, amazing sex….” he trails off, nuzzling against Taemin’s neck with a little hum. “We could share our demon boyfriend. I’m sure there are some poly ones.” Taemin laughs with him, but on the inside, his heart is going a mile a minute. This is it. This might be it. This is probably the closest he’s ever going to get to the opportune moment.

“You wouldn’t be freaked out?” he asks. “Like, at all? If they were, um, real?” he asks. “I mean, they’re not, but….” He just wants to clarify, just in case Jonghyun changes his mind. Jonghyun giggles and presses a little kiss to his neck.

“I know that they’re not, but I kind of like to think they are,” he says contemplatively. “Demons and angels and vampires and ghosts…. I think about them, sometimes. I don’t think I’d be bothered by them.”

Holy shit. Holy shit, this is it. Taemin needs to just, to just come right out and say it. Just--

“You’re _sure_ they wouldn’t scare you?” he asks. Just for clarification. Like, to be one hundred percent sure. Or at least ninety. Eighty? Seventy, minimum.

Sixty-five.

“I’m sure,” Jonghyun says, scrolling back up to a closer look at the demon on screen. “Maybe a little bit. The hooves always kind of freaked me out.” He frowns a little frown and scrolls away while Taemin tries to calm his breathing. Okay, Okay this is--this is going to be easy. He takes the deepest breath he’s ever taken in his entire fucking life and lets his horns rise up out of his hair.

“Trust me,” he says. “We’re not that dramatic.”

“We?” Jonghyun swivels in his chair to frown a confused little frown up at him. Taemin sees his gaze travel slowly up from his eyes to the horns sticking out of his hair, where it stays for a solid few seconds. Huh. Funny. Taemin thought he would be hyperventilating right about now, but instead he’s trying to remember how to breathe.

“What if I told you,” he says shakily, noting how Jonghyun’s eyes flick back down to his for a split second before darting back up. “That you already had a demon boyfriend?”


End file.
